The invention relates to a venting arrangement for the crankcase of an internal combustion engine including a cylinder head and a cylinder head cover with an oil separator which is integrally formed with the cylinder head cover.
D 41 18 557 A1 discloses such a venting arrangement for the crankcase of an internal combustion engine. The cylinder head cover includes two integrally formed oil separators which have collection cavities and are arranged opposite one another with respect to the longitudinal engine axis. A siphon-like duct structure extends from each collection cavity to the camshaft space. During venting the vent gases escaping the crankcase flow, by way of the camshaft space, to the oil separators. The oil separated from the vent gases is collected in the collection cavities and then flows into the camshaft space via the duct structure. From there, it is returned to the crankcase by way of an oil return passage. The oil-free vent gases are supplied to the intake system of the internal combustion engine.
For general technical background information reference is made to EP 0 732 484 A1 and D 37 13 210 C2.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a venting arrangement including a siphon which can be inexpensively made, which is easy to assemble and which does not require additional space.